1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hard disk drive (HDD), and more particularly, to a head stack assembly (HSA) protecting member to prevent the HSA from being damaged by installing the HSA protecting member in the HSA.
2. Description of the Related Art
A hard disk drive (HDD) is an example of an auxiliary memory used in computers, MP3 players, mobile phones, and so on, for storing and reproducing data on a disk using a slider with a magnetic head. The HDD includes a head stack assembly (HSA) for moving the slider to a specific position on the disk so as to record or read data.
Generally, HSAs can be classified into E-block types, where a suspension supporting the slider is connected with the end of an E-shaped block, and unimount types, where a plate arm supporting the slider is stacked and connected. The E-block type HSA has the advantage of being easy and inexpensive to manufacture, but is difficult to miniaturize. Thus, the unimount type HSA is usually used in a small HDD using a disk of 1-0.8 inches in diameter.
The unimount type HSA used in the small HDD is usually transported and stored disassembled, since it is easy to damage after assembly. To manufacture the HDD, the parts are assembled as into a HSA and then the HSA is installed on a base member of the HDD. These processes increase the cost of manufacturing the HDD, and thus there is a need for a system for transporting and maintaining HSA end products with minimum loss.